Nyx Ulric Week 2018
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's time for some Nyx Ulric appreciation, am I right? Rates T for now. Day 1: Tattoos & Braids
1. Lyra Lucis Caelum Character Sheet

**Hey guys! So this OC is one I created for Nyx Ulric Week 2018, and will more than likely be the female romance in all these one-shots. In fact, I have a story planned out for these two that I'm planning to start later. Here is her basic character sheet, so there isn't a lot of confusion as to who she is.**

* * *

 **I do not own Final Fantasy XV, or it's characters, but Lyra is mine.**

* * *

 **Original Character**

 **Name: Lyra Lucis Caelum**

 **Title: Princess of Lucis**

 **Age: 20 (Not necessarily the age she will appear in these one-shots, but the age she is when the game starts)**

 **Birthday: August 30**

 **Siblings: Noctis (Twin)**

 **Height: 5 Feet 4 Inches**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Blue**


	2. Tattoos & Braids

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first of my submissions for NyxUlricWeek2018**

 **I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Theme: Galahdan Way**

 **Prompt: Tattoos & Braids**

Lyra bit her lip in hesitation as Libertus showed the tattoo artist what she wanted.

When she had asked Libertus for recipes from Galahd so that she could make him his favorite meals for their anniversary, Libertus had taken it upon himself to make it clear there was a better way to show her love and appreciation to Nyx. When a couple was serious enough to commit to each other, they got matching tattoos. People from Galahd weren't fickle with their feelings like Insomnian's were, Libertus had told her. Once they committed, they were in it for life.

And hadn't Nyx told his fellow Glaive when he was drunk that he was going to marry the Lucian princess one day? That as soon as he'd met her, he'd known she was the one?

Of course, this was all news to Lyra, but she couldn't say she was displeased. She knew Nyx loved her, and she was very much in love with him. She knew her father was secretly pleased that she had found someone who treated her right, even if he had to make a show of holding out hope she would get over the 'bad boy' phase as the council liked to call it. He was the man she saw herself spending the rest of her life with.

But a tattoo… By the Six, her father was going to murder her.

No, Lyra reminded herself. He couldn't kill her. She was an adult. She could do as she pleased. It wasn't like the tattoo was going to harm anyone. It may look like it might, but only by imagination would the ink jump off her skin and do any damage.

The artwork was a copy of the one Nyx already had. The tribal drawing of a Coeurl native to Galahd with vivid blue eyes was beautiful. The first time she'd seen it on Nyx's back, she'd been immediately drawn to it. He liked to say that the blue matched her eyes and that was what attracted him to her in the first place, but Lyra only rolled her eyes every time he mentioned it. Her eyes were a replica of her brother's, so even without looking in a mirror, she knew they weren't as vibrant as the ones on the Coeurl.

Libertus had been the one to inform her that the artwork was a tradition in his family. From Nyx's parents to grandparents and so on, they had gotten this same tattoo. That had done it for Lyra. She didn't know of a better way to show Nyx she was committed, and that she would love him for the rest of her life than by doing this. It wouldn't be as big, Lyra opting to have a smaller version done on her side, but the message was still the same.

It also helped that both Libertus and Crowe had assured her Nyx would love it. Their exact phrasing still made blood rush to her cheeks, but she wouldn't lie and say she didn't hope their words were remotely true.

So now she was here, having gotten Noctis to cover for her while she did this. Nyx was on a mission for the Glaive and would come back just in time for their anniversary. The tattoo would be finished by then and, fingers crossed, Lyra would have perfected some of the Galahdan dishes Libertus had given her to make.

Libertus walked over to her, grinning. "Ready, Princess?"

Calming her nerves, she grinned back, nodding her head. "Let's do this."

Libertus chuckled, "Hero is going to go nuts when he sees you."

* * *

She was washing the dishes she no longer needed when he got home.

Lyra had made a right mess of their kitchen and had been determined to clean it up before he could see and take over. If there was one thing she could change about Nyx, it would be the way he used her royal status to make sure she did nothing around their place if he could help it. Her upbringing had been a negative at the beginning of their relationship, then a bone of contention when they'd first looked into moving in together. Now, he just used it to get his way.

Which was why she hadn't changed into the nice dress she had picked out and was wearing shorts and a button-down shirt instead. She had completely lost track of time, having gotten a later start than she'd planned on cooking dinner. So when Nyx came in, he raised a brow at the familiar food and grinned at the sight of Lyra humming to herself as she rinsed a pot.

Astrals, she was gorgeous, he thought. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she was wearing one of his shirts that barely stopped short of covering her denims. If he turned her around, he knew she'd be makeup free, and her eyes would light up before the rest of her face, genuinely happy to see him.

Fuck, he'd missed her.

Lyra closed the tap just as a pair of arms circled her waist under her shirt, causing her to gasp with surprise. Nyx's buried his face in her neck, giving one big inhale before he said, "Honey, I'm home."

She giggled, "You don't say." She turned in his arms, throwing her own around his neck. "Happy Anniversary."

"Was that today," He asked. He laughed as she swatted his chest. "Calm it, Princess. I didn't forget." He pressed a few brief kisses to her lips, each getting deeper until he reluctantly ended them to look at the table. He kept his arms around her as he turned, surveying the effort she had obviously made for tonight. He breathed deeply, taking in all the scents that reminded him of home on Galahd.

Lyra was doing everything she could to not bounce with excitement. "Libertus wrote the recipes down for me. A lot of it was experimenting, so I hope I got the flavors right."

Nyx pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Even if they aren't, the fact that you went through the effort reminds me of one of the reasons why I love you." He grinned. "Not that I need the reminder."

Lyra scoffed playfully. "I should hope not. You, Nyx Ulric, are a very lucky man."

She was given him the kind of eyes that told him he was about to get even luckier. Making a sound of agreement, Nyx slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, giving her small pecks as he went down. When the last button was undone, he stepped back to look lead her to their room, and that's when he saw it.

When Nyx froze, Lyra looked at him questionably, only to see him looking down at her side. She frowned in confusion before it dawned on her, uncertainty marring her features. He wasn't saying a word, his face blank.

"Nyx?" She asked softly, nervousness making it hard for her to say anything at all

"Yea," Nyx answered reflexively, not taking his eyes off of the tattoo on her side.

"Are you ok?"

Nyx shot his eyes to hers, emotion filling them. "How did… Do you know what this means?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I am, committed I mean." She put a palm on his cheek, taking reassurance in the way he automatically leaned into her touch. "You're _it_ for me, Nyx Ulric. I am so completely in love with you that not even the Six combined could keep me from you."

Nyx growled, a low raw sound, before pulling Lyra to his chest. His hands were everywhere, Nyx swallowing her moans with his mouth. He started to walk them backward, his intention to get them to their bed without separating.

Lyra pulled back, causing him to make a noise of protest. She panted, "What about dinner?"

Nyx shook his head, pulling her mouth back to his. "I need you Lyra, right now. Dinner can wait."


	3. I owe you one

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next submission for Nyx Ulric Week 2018**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Theme: Close to the Heart**

 **Prompt: "I owe you one."**

Lyra wanted to bang her head against the wall, but that would mean moving and leaving her current position was not advisable.

She was supposed to have been meeting Noctis for some sibling fishing time, but Noctis had never shown up, and Lyra had somehow stumbled into the middle of a drug deal turned sour. Honestly, her father was going to reassign her a Shield when he found out, and he would find out. Gun's had been fired, magic flasks were wreaking havoc all over the street, and at least two people were already dead.

It didn't help that when she'd tried to leave without being seen both sides had seen her and had decided to try and off her while fighting each other. Gods, why had she agreed to go fishing? She didn't even really like fishing. Really, she wasn't supposed to have left Insomnia's gates without a Shield at all. But Noctis had given her that pouty face and claimed they never spent time together anymore now that she and Nyx were serious. He'd played the lonely twin card, and look where that had gotten her?

In the middle of a freaking fight that her twin hadn't bothered to show up to.

Lyra knew how to fight; her father had insisted she be taught. She wasn't the monster most of her friends were, but she knew how to protect herself. The issue was they had an ungodly amount of magic flasks, did her father know people were starting to snort magical dust for the hell of it, and Lyra had depleted her energy after an impromptu training session with Crowe this morning. They'd battled it out with magic, most of the other Kingsglaive not able to sustain the magic use that Crowe could. It had been exhausting but worth it, and Lyra had barely had time to run home and shower before leaving to meet Noct.

So now Lyra couldn't rely on her magic unless she wanted to pass out after. She could probably warp, but didn't want to risk either party deciding killing her was worth their lives and bombing them all to hell with the explosive magic. Her phone had been shot at the beginning, so now she was well and truly stuck.

Maybe Gladio's offer to train her how to use a shield wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Lyra saw something sail through the air, and barely put a barrier up in time to protect her from the fire that took out her cover. The force of the explosion sent her skidding back, her body struggling to keep the shield from failing. Seeing no other choice, Lyra summoned the short sword she favored and warped to the first man.

She took down two and was going to warp to a third when the butt of a rile came down on her head, making her cry out in pain and fall to her knees. She stilled as the barrel brushed the back of her head. The man holding it snarled, "You're going to pay for that, girl."

She evened her breathing, hoping her body had one last barrier left in her when the pull of the trigger sounded.

* * *

Nyx's heart leapt into his throat as Pelna barely managed to warp Lyra away in time, the bullet embedding into the ground. The men gave shouts of surprise, but The Marshall and the Crownsguard he'd brought with them were already in action. Nyx warped to the man who's tried to shoot the love of his life, fury in his eyes. He stabbed him with his Kukris before moving on to the next. There was no mercy. Even without Lyra being his world, these bastards had tried to kill the Lucian Princess.

Once the fighting was done, Nyx turned in Pelna's direction in time for Lyra to throw herself in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, shaking and clinging to him. He held her tight, pressing hard kisses to her hair.

When Nyx had seen the Prince at the Citadel, sulking because the King had requested his presence in several meetings today, Nyx had wondered where Lyra was at and why she hadn't told him her sibling time had been canceled. Then Cor had rushed to the throne room, a grimness on his already stoic features. For some reason, he had caught Nyx's eye and had made it clear through facial expression that the Glaive better follow. It was then that Cor informed the King that the emergency signal in Lyra's cell phone had gone off and he couldn't reach her.

That had meant one of two things; either someone had taken out the chip that was designed for immediately notifying emergency services they needed help, or her phone had been destroyed.

The fear on King Regis' face had been the same that had filled Nyx's heart, and he had wasted no time in ordering the Crownsguard to mobilize. Nyx had grabbed Pelna, who had been the first Glaive he saw on the way out and had ridden to her last known location.

He'd known about her training with Crowe this morning, how magically depleted the two of them had been afterward. He'd seen her get struck from the back, and how pale her body looked from overexertion. If Pelna hadn't reacted in time…

No, he refused to think about it.

Someone clapped him on the back, bringing them both out of the bubble they'd been in. He looked up to see Pelna giving him a comforting look. "Thank you," Nyx croaked out.

Pelna shrugged. "No problem. How many times have you saved my ass?"

Nyx shook his head. "No man, I owe you one." After all, Pelna had saved Nyx's heart.


	4. Hero in the making

**Thank you MariaHikari, KHDreamfan, and angeldragonqueen for following/favoring this fan week!**

 **Toda is Day 3 of Nyx Ulric week. There's not Lyra today, this drabble taking place before Nyx joined the Kingsglaive.**

 **Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Theme: Halcyon Days**

 **Prompt: Hero in the making**

Smoke and fire consumed the border of Galahd, the resistance losing ground every minute that passed by. Nyx knew they were going to lose. The damn Niff's had brought out bigger guns than plain troopers to overrun Galahd this time. Nyx knew it was because of the prowess of the Galahdan people and if he weren't having rockets blasted at him from multiple directions, he'd be pretty damn proud.

Fuck it; he was proud either way.

The wall that had protected his people had fallen, leaving Galahd and other territories to be conquered by Niflheim. Other regions had already fallen, unable to stand up to the might of the Empire. Galahd was the last place Niflheim needed before they controlled everything this side of the ocean besides the Crown City. Reinforcements were reportedly on their way, but Nyx wasn't sure they'd make it in time.

He thought of his mother and sister, both hiding in their home and waiting for him to call and say it was over. He thought of Libertus and Luche who were being battered at the other end of their makeshift barrier. Damn it; they couldn't fail. Nyx couldn't stand the thought of Galahd being decimated, his people killed.

He eyed the engines, looking for any sign of weakness. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the handholds on one. The troopers had to get in somehow. If he could… He could do it, Nyx mused. It would be suicide, but it could be done.

Another barrage of missiles bombarded them, everyone ducking down. It was now or never. As soon as the explosions stopped, he ran past the barrier, shouting "cover me" to the confused resistance members. Exclamations of shock followed, but they did as he asked, many war cries sounding before renewed shooting started.

Once he got close enough, Nyx jumped onto the Magitek. He climbed quickly, years of rock climbing experience making it effortless. The hatch opened when he reached the top, a trooper shooting his gun as soon as he saw Nyx. Dropping his head, Nyx counted to three and swung his body, using his legs to kick the handgun away. He climbed into the hatch, giving the trooper one hard punch before throwing him out. He closed the hatch, grabbed the control stick, turned, and fired.

The resistance cheered as the Magitek were brought down by their own machinery. The remaining troops turned their attention to Nyx, and the Galahdan's seized the opportunity. The jumped the barrier, leaping at the enemy and shooting them down. Victorious cries alerted the noncombatants that the fighting was over, and they had one. One by one people left their homes, running to the border.

Nyx opened the hatch, sweat running down his face. He was grinning with the high of victory. That would show the Niff's who they were messing with.

Fighters clapped him on the back as he climbed down, hailing him a hero. It took him a good half an hour to disentangle himself from everyone who wanted to congratulate him for his efforts. Everyone was talking about getting drinks at his bar later, Nyx promising a round on the house to all the resistance fighters.

Libertus and Luche were waiting by a metal container when he finally broke free. Luche rolled his eyes. "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour."

Nyx laughed, "What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of this." He gestured down his dirty and sweat covered body.

Libertus punched him in the arm while Luche snorted in disgust. "I wouldn't go that far, Hero."

Nyx groaned, "Don't start that shit. I did what I had to do, that's it."

Libertus grinned. "Looks like it's going to stick. Everyone can't stop talking about the Hero who braved enemy missiles and climbed some Magitek."

Nyx stilled. "It's gotten back to the town?"

Luche smirked. "What's a matter, Hero? Afraid of your mommy?"

Nyx's face reddened. "Shut up." Both men laughed at his embarrassment.

Much to his dismay, the name stuck.


	5. King's Magic and Drunken Shenanigans

**This is Late, but oh well. I combined two of the prompts for today's theme.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Theme: Work & Play**

 **Prompt: King's Magic + Drunken Shenanigans**

They warped across the training ground, using the King's magic to get the best of each other. Lyra rolled her eyes as she came to stand next to Crowe. Nyx and Luche were forever competing with each other. They'd only been dating a couple of months, but even she could tell the history of competition ran deep with those two without any explanation needed. Their shift was far from over. They were merely waiting for the reason they had been ordered here all at once. She supposed it was inevitable that one of the Glaive's would have gotten bored after being kept waiting and started something.

Why did it always have to be her boyfriend?

She had received word from her father that the Kingsglaive were deploying, so she'd come to say goodbye to Nyx before he left. Looks like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Instead, she turned to Crowe. "So how long have they been at this?"

Crowe scoffed, "They started this within 30 minutes of getting here. Loser has to buy drinks when we get back."

Lyra cast a worried brow towards the two men. Nyx had yet to notice her presence, his entire focus on Luche. "Should they even be doing this? You guys are about to deploy."

Crowe shrugged. "Technically, it's training."

She pursed her lips, but let it go. "Alright. Tell Nyx I said to be safe, and I'll see him when he gets back."

Crowe stopped her retreat. "Idiot will be in a bad mood if he found out you stopped by, and he didn't get to see you." She turned to the boys, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Hey, Nyx! It's rude to keep your girlfriend waiting after she's come all the way to see the Hero off!"

Distracted at the mention of Lyra, Nyx looked down at them. His lips pulled into a smile that she reciprocated. Luche, seeing Nyx's distracted form, formed a ball of ice and launched it at Nyx. Nyx came crashing to the ground in surprise, Crowe and Lyra crying foul at Luche. He simply laughed, saying, "Drinks are on you, Hero!"

Lyra helped him up, glancing at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He put his arms around her, pulling her to him and giving her a quick hard kiss. He was grinning as he pulled away. "I am now."

Lyra pulled his face down to hers, rubbing his nose with her own in her gesture of affection. "I came to say goodbye."

"I heard," Nyx replied. "What would the boss say if he found out his daughter was disturbing the Kingsglaive during working hours?"

Lyra pursed her lips teasingly this time, giving him a thoughtful look. "Nothing if he found out the Kingsglaive weren't working and were using his magic to win bets."

Nyx opened his mouth to reply, but his Captain made an appearance. "Alright Glaive, form up!" He looked at Nyx and Lyra, who were still wrapped up in each other. "Lyra! Just because you're the Princess doesn't mean you get to bother the Kingsglaive while they're working!"

She glared at Nyx as he covered a laugh with a cough. She disentangled herself from his arms, turning to smile demurely at Titus. "Of course, Uncle. I'll be going now."

She walked past him, turning around to wave at the Kingsglaive cheerily before leaving them to their work.

* * *

Lyra slammed back another shot, grinning at Gladio. She was definitely on her way to being drunk. They'd earned it. Today's training session had been extra grueling, having to fight both Ignis and Gladio. Noctis was supposed to have participated, but he'd come down with a cold that morning, so Lyra was left to face them on her own.

She'd lost, but the scratch on Gladio's arm proved she was improving.

She loved training with the guys. They never went easy on her the way other trainers had. Well, Ignis had at first, but that had ended once she'd told him he wasn't doing his job by trying not to hurt her. If there was one thing Ignis hated, it was being told his performance was subpar.

Proud that she had actually landed a hit on him, Gladio had insisted he buy a round of drinks to celebrate the occasion. One bottle had turned into shots, and now they were here, both tipsy enough to get into trouble if they wanted to.

Lyra's phone vibrated, the Princess looking down to see who had messaged her. She squealed, "Look Gladio, Nyx is back!"

Gladio looked at the bright screen, confirming that the Glaive was indeed in Insomnia and looking for his girlfriend. "Better answer him."

She giggled, already typing away:

 _L: Hi Baby!_

 _N: Hey gorgeous. Where are you?_

 _L: At the bar with Gladio._

 _N: Gotcha. Some of us are headed to our dive. Want to join?_

 _L: Sure! Come pick me up:)_

Lyra looked up from her phone, giving Gladio an apologetic grin. "Nyx is coming for me right now."

Gladio waved away her apology. "Go see your guy. I'll see you at training tomorrow."

Hugging Gladio goodbye, Lyra made her way out of the bar. Unless she was with Nyx, she only ever went to one bar when she wanted to drink. She personally knew the owner, the man being the father of one of her school friends, and he ensured the tabloids wouldn't get a scoop on drunk Lyra. In turn, many of the Citadel workers came to unwind after a long day. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence when the place was filled with Crownsguard sometime during the week.

She spotted Nyx walking down with Pelna, Luche, Crowe, and Libertus. They were the usual gang that Lyra hung around with on nights like these. She waved at Nyx, launching herself into his arms when he was close enough. She gave him a deep kiss, happy to see him.

Nyx pulled back, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "Someone's drunk."

Lyra giggled. "I'm not drunk, just very tipsy."

"Definitely drunk," Gladio said, walking to them.

She shot a dirty glare at him. "Am not, you great big behemoth."

He shot her a look. "I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow."

Lyra sniffed, lifting her chin and looking away from him. "I'd like to see you try." She grinned at Nyx. "I took down Gladio today."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "You literally got one scratch in before I slammed you to the ground."

Lyra thought about this for a second before shrugging. "I wasn't using my magic."

Noticing the gleam entering Gladio's eyes, Nyx intervened. "Alright, let's not start. I thought we were all headed out for drinks."

Lyra forgot about challenging Gladio to another match. "Yea! Let's go do shots."

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm, saying their goodbyes to Gladio and headed to their normal hangout. The place was a cheerful hole in the wall on the other side of town that most of the Kingsglaive favored. The bartender wasn't surprised anymore to see the Princess of Lucis walk in and shoot down drinks. She certainly didn't act like a princess when she was with her usual company, but a visit from The Marshall before they'd opened one day had made it clear that the quick Gil they made off a story would not be worth it.

Nyx bought the first couple rounds of shots and drinks as promised from losing his bet to Luche. He'd decided to take it easy and nurse his drink as Lyra was in no state to keep her head straight. Plus, he had fun watching her get along so well with those he considered family.

Crowe turned to Lyra once they'd downed another drink. "So Gladio beat you today in training?"

Luche snorted, "Please, like it's hard."

Nyx tensed, but Lyra was already turning. "I'll have you know that I'm a decent fighter. I'm not a monster like some people." She eyed the people around her. "But I can hold my own. Besides, besides warping, there was no magic involved." She pouted. "Iggy wouldn't let me."

"Must not be very good at either," Luche taunted.

"That's enough," Nyx snapped.

Lyra stood up. "You wanna try me?" Her words were slurring.

Luche was no better as he stood up. "Let's go, Princess. Just don't go crying to Nyx when I beat your ass."

Now Nyx stood, stopping them from coming any closer to each other. "You two are not fighting each other."

Libertus laughed, "Just let them Nyx. You're not her father."

Nyx turned to stare at his friends. They were all drunk and were forgetting exactly who Lyra was and why her getting hurt would be a bad idea. Neither did they take in mind how badly he would beat Luche's ass if she got so much as a scratch. Or maybe they did and just wanted to see Luche get beat up.

Sighing, Nyx wrapped Lyra up in his arms, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Princess, fighting right now is a bad idea. You want to get me in trouble?"

She frowned, trying to process his words. "No…" Then an idea came to mind, and she grinned. "We won't fight. We'll race!" She turned to Luche. "How about it, dickhead? Race to the Citadel?"

Everyone cheered. Nyx groaned and let his forehead fall onto his crazy girlfriend's shoulder.

They made their way out of the bar, their group taking bets. Most bet on Luche winning and that irritated Nyx as no one had actually seen Lyra in action, so how could they judge her ability? Didn't they realize that Lyra had been born with this magic? Crowe, who had practiced with her before, placed hers on Lyra. In her mind, it was easy winnings.

Everyone warped onto a building, blue lights lighting up the street. Crowe nodded at the two to get into position. "The first to get to the Citadel building wins, got it?"

Luche and Lyra nodded, both clutching their weapons. Nyx kept hold of his Kukri, intending to follow and made sure she stayed safe. The two competitors were both intoxicated to all hell. They couldn't even stand still, struggling to stay in position. With their luck, they'd warp straight into the King's bedroom, and the Captain would have all their asses.

Crowe counted off, and they were gone before three even left her mouth. Mouths dropped as Lyra took the lead, having thrown her short sword farther than Luche had thrown his Kukri. Pelna swore, turning to Nyx. "What the hell, man? You training her?"

Nyx rolled his eyes and didn't answer, throwing his Kukri and following his girlfriend. The other Glaive's followed, Libertus' moaning fading into the background. Lyra was fast, her movements graceful, even when drunk. Luche was almost just as quick though, and he hated losing to anyone, especially if the person was Insomnian. Nyx kept up with two, keeping his eyes on them as they approached the Citadel.

When the two warped into the air just before the Citadel, Luche made his move. He hurled a ball of fire at Lyra as she was getting ready to warp to the top. From the height they were at, she would slam into the concrete and severely hurt herself. Nyx couldn't stop the fire, but he could catch her and make sure she landed safely.

Just before the fireball hit Lyra, she brought up a barrier. Blowing Luche a kiss, she threw her short sword to the top of the Citadel and disappeared. Luche yelled in outrage before disappearing as well, Nyx following close behind.

He found them sprawled out at the top, heavy breaths and pale skin a clear sign they had overexerted themselves. He ran to Lyra, helping her sit up and then pulling her into his lap. She grinned at him. "I won!"

He chuckled, able to relax now that everything was done. "Sure did, honey. How'd you know to put up a shield?"

She rolled her eyes in Luche's direction, smirking. "I remember your earlier competition, and I have a brother. Both like to play dirty." She frowned. "Damn, I'm pretty much sober now."

Nyx ran a hand down her back. "Now that you're done playing with Luche, want to go back to my place and play dirty?"

Lyra snorted, "You're so bad." She smiled, pecking him on the mouth. "Let's go."

"Rematch," Luche croaked from his place on the ground.

Nyx covered Lyra's mouth with his hand before she could open it. "No can do, Luche. I have my own plans with the Princess now that she'd done humoring another man."


	6. Scars

**Hey guys! Today is a short one, muse just wouldn't cooperate today.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Theme: Self-Worth**

 **Prompt: Scars**

Nyx Ulric was a very handsome man; he wouldn't deny it. The ladies loved his face and the confidence that came with a man that knew he was desirable. Women enjoyed being associated with the 'Hero'. It bothered him little, because he knew they were passing fancies. They were distractions on his way to the one though if Nyx never found the one, he was more than okay with that. He had a duty and debt of gratitude to the King of Lucis. That always came first.

This had been Nyx's attitude for ages, so why was one girl making him doubt everything?

He'd been seeing Lyra for a couple of months now. It still amazed him that they had even made it this long. It shocked him even more that they had come to the point that she would be staying at his place for the first time. He knew what that meant. It was laughable that Nyx would be even remotely nervous at the promise of sex, but here he was, waiting for her to knock on the door and nervous as hell.

Maybe it was because she had yet to see him without his uniform on. His arms and back had never been bare in her presence. She'd never seen his scars.

They littered his body, his proficiency with magic not his own coming at a cost. He'd always worn them like a badge of honor. If women were put off when they finally got a good look at him, then to hell with them. He'd gotten them in service to the King, and he was damn proud of that. Insomnia would have fallen to ruin by now if it weren't for the Kingsglaive. He had a purpose, and the scars that came with the territory were a small price to pay for that purpose.

But Lyra… His girlfriend, with her long black hair and blue eyes that lit up whenever she saw him, was fucking beautiful. She had no scars from combat. There were no visible callouses from handling a weapon regularly. Her hands were like silk with pretty manicured nails while his were roughened from his job and eternal dirt that never left his nail beds.

Their relationship was held in a pretty negative light by most. They said that she could do better, that she was better off with someone from Insomnia. Nyx had believed that once upon a time himself. She was the Lucian Princess, and he was the Glaive with no homeland to go back to. Their lives couldn't be any more different.

Something caught the corner of his eye, and Nyx looked to find the picture of his sister swinging to the side. He chuckled to himself. Gods, if she could hear his thoughts right now, she'd smack him upside the head for being an idiot. Of course none of this mattered, not to Lyra. She had changed his opinion of her from a naive spoiled princess to a genuinely caring person before their first month of dating was over. Who cared if he had scars? The person who mattered certainly wouldn't.

He'd take a bet she fucking loved them.


	7. The name's Ulric, Nyx Ulric

**Day 6 has arrived, and I am surprisingly early with this one.**

 **The theme was another life, and it's supposed to be AU/Cannon Divergence/Crossover. I chose a crossover, a Harry Potter crossover to be precise. This is a Nyx Ulric/Hermione Granger one shot that will probably turn into a longer fic, because my muse hates me.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **Theme: Another Life**

 **Prompt: "The name's Ulric, Nyx Ulric."**

Nyx whistled as he walked to the Kingsglaive training ground. He was in high spirits today. After training for the better part of 6 months, they had finally been marked Kingsglaive and sent out on their first deployment. It was safe to say that Nyx had kicked ass, giving the Niff's a piece of their own medicine. Everyone had come back safely, minimal injuries. He'd finally gotten a good night's sleep without dreaming of things best left in the past. What was not to love about this day?

Everyone was standing on one side of the training area, watching a small figure go through the obstacle course. Nyx raised a brow as he saw King Regis himself, along with his Shield and the Marshall, standing on the other side of the room. They were watching the Glaive's progress. Nyx narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of her. She didn't look familiar. Her hair was bound in a braid that was quickly coming undone, curls framing her face. She was petite, but that gave her the advantage of being incredibly fast. The woman was warping around the area like nobody's business.

Nyx made his way to Crow and Libertus, who were watching with rapt attention. He nudged Crowe. "Who's the chick?"

Crowe shrugged. "No clue. We all showed up to train, and she was already here. The Marshall has been having her do different drills." She made a face. "She's actually pretty good."

Libertus grinned. "Jealous?"

Crowe scoffed, "Please. Have you seen that hair? It's a monster."

Nyx and Libertus eyes Crowe's equally messy hair, lazily pinned up in an updo. "Right." Libertus turned his attention to Nyx. "She's beating your records, Hero."

Nyx scowled, looking back at the girl that was now shooting targets with different elements. No one had ever beaten his records.

Luche walked up to them with Pelna. Luche said, "Word is she's been training privately, and the King has decided she'll finally join the rest of us commoners today." He cast a wary eye at the King before lowering his voice. "There's also word she was in Tenebrae when it was attacked, took a sword to the side from the Niflheim General himself. The Marshall is making sure she's fit for duty."

Brows were raised, but nobody said anything. If Luche was using his indoor voice, that meant the information was a need to know. How he came by it was a good question, but Luche was never going to give up his sources.

Six months ago Nyx had joined the Kingsglaive, and Tenebrae had been attacked by Niflheim during the King's visit with the prince. The King had reportedly taken no Glaive with him, but the evidence saying otherwise was currently dodging daggers. It was said that the Queen and her children had barely escaped with their lives, fleeing their home and seeking refuge in Insomnia. Was this woman the reason why?

Tredd walked up to them, a frown marking his features. "She's Insomnian."

Pelna's jaw dropped. "How did you figure that out? I tried looking up her file, and it was pass coded with enough locks, she might as well be just a name."

Tredd grinned. "Everyone is so busy watching her flit around that I snuck into the Captain's office. Her file was right on his desk. She's Insomnian."

Libertus snorted, "What do Insomnian's need to join the Kingsglaive for? Their home is nice and safe under their shield."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Nyx deciding to reserve judgment until he'd actually met her.

The woman landed next to the royal entourage, breathing heavily and looking at the men expectantly. They stared her down, her chin raising just a bit in defiance. Finally, King Regis nodded and walked out with his Shield. Her shoulders sagged, and she leaned against a pillar as she exchanged words with the Marshall. He stepped forward just a bit into her personal space, placing a hip on her side and squeezing. She was obviously gritting her teeth with how hard her mouth was clenching but made no sound. Satisfied, the Marshall swept out of the room to follow his liege.

Nyx wasted no time in walking over to her. Her hair had escaped her braid entirely, wild curls running past her shoulders. Now that he was getting a good look at her, he realized she barely passed for an adult. She was younger than the rest of them, that he could tell. Was the King recruiting kid's now?

Her eyes opened, staring at him silently as he closed in. He grinned. "That was pretty impressive." He stuck out a hand. "The name's Ulric, Nyx Ulric."

She accepted it with a small smile. "Hermione."

Seeing Nyx get friendly with the newcomer, the rest of the Kingsglaive approached them. She was introduced to no less than 30 people. Hermione looked a little overwhelmed by the attention, keeping her back against the pillar and biting her lip every time someone managed to box her in a little more.

The Captain came in, breaking up their circle. Hermione had such a grateful look on her face, Nyx wanted to laugh. Drautos excused her from training considering the work she had already put in today. Nyx was a little disappointed, wanting to go up against her but he didn't say anything. Soon he became focused on the tasks before him and didn't notice the brown eyes that followed his progress.

* * *

Nyx met up with his crew later that night, the group agreeing to meet up at their usual hangout. He was still thinking about their newest addition. She had disappeared as soon as training was over, not giving him a chance to ask her to join them. He knew the rest of the Kingsglaive had reservations, but Nyx didn't think she should be excluded because she happened to be from the Crown City.

As his friends showed up, drinks started flowing, and he found that Hermione wasn't only on his mind tonight. Crowe said, "I ran into Hermione at the Citadel."

Luche raised an eyebrow. "What was she doing at the Citadel?"

"According to the Prince, who she was hanging out with," Crowe explained. "She lives there. Turns out her full name is Hermione Leonis."

Libertus whistled, "She's related to the Marshall? What's she doing with us and not with the Crownsguard?"

Crowe shrugged. "I asked her just that. She told me she had an affinity for the King's magic."

Nyx rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. He'd gotten a look at the records after training, she'd broken all of them. He couldn't let that stand of course. He figured he'd take them all back before long.

Pelna was frowning into his bottle. "It's interesting though. She's the first Insomnian to join. You think that will become a thing?"

Libertus groaned, "Astrals, I hope not. We have to deal with them enough already."

Nyx didn't say anything, letting the voices of his friends surround him as he thought. He didn't have anything against her being Insomnian, but it was strange. Now, they were fining out she was family to the Immortal. With her connections, even with the affinity for the King's magic, she should have gone straight to the Crownsguard; she might have even been assigned to the future King himself. So why would the King put her with them?

He decided to put it out of his head for the rest of the night. There would be plenty of time to get to know her, and figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about her.


End file.
